


California Dreaming

by JanetChloooC



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, 公路爱情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetChloooC/pseuds/JanetChloooC
Summary: 你接下来去哪里？我没有问出口。他感受到我的颤抖，双手捧住我的脸，在我耳边小心翼翼地喘气——“你不是从一开始就明白吗？”我明白吗？我明白。
Relationships: ANS | Lee Seon-Chang/LateYoung | Ma Tianbin
Kudos: 6





	California Dreaming

稻草的味道并不好闻，混杂着农场特有的臭味。我还在不断地从捆扎好的方块中抽出冒尖的草秆，垫在屁股下面好让自己坐得舒坦些。当然这个行为必须是小心翼翼的，如果让开车的美国老头发现我扯散了他的稻草，甚至还自制了一张坐垫——我可能会被丢在异国他乡的公路边。

我从俄勒冈州的伯恩斯搭上了这辆顺风车。开车的是个邋遢的老农夫，他要把这些稻草运到加利福尼亚州的怀里卡去。在我快要浑浑噩噩地再次睡着之时，车在一家汽车旅馆前停了下来。老头下车飞快地嘟哝说只能送我到这了，毫不客气地做了个钱的手势。我把约定好的美元递给他——他摇摇头，用手指了指被我的豪华坐垫，并拿走了我的所有钱，开车扬长而去。

人总要为自己的手贱付出代价。我追着车跑了几步，大声喊“Fuck you”，只是吃了一嘴的灰尘。很好，马添彬，一切都是那么顺利，加州边界的小城、身无分文的中国人。我背起倒在公路边的行李，认命地向黑夜中唯一的光源挪去，祈求能遇到个好心人和我挤一宿。

二楼的一扇窗户被拉开了，窗框发出了快要散架的呻吟声——一个男人探出半个身子，点燃一支烟。或许是他露出半截的花臂太过扎眼，我忘了把目光移开。在一个鸟不拉屎的地方遇到和你有着同样血统的人是什么感受？就是他了，我的救命稻草。抽烟的亚裔男人注意到了我过于直白的目光，眯起眼打量了我一眼，仿佛并没有因为我的出现而感到惊讶。

我避开前台那名手臂有我大腿粗的男人的眼神，踩着楼梯来到了二楼。我的确没干过这么不要脸的事——半夜去敲一名陌生男性的门提出蹭床的要求。我停在了左手边第四间房，多次举起手却也只是在空中划出弧度又放下。“嘿，亚洲人！你没有交钱。”前台的男人不知道什么时候上了楼梯，他的口音尾调卷着兴奋：“——但你要是陪我过一晚，我可以考虑不收你钱。”是个正常男性都受不了这种赤裸裸的调戏，我还在犹豫要不要骂出那句“go and fuck yourself”时，身后的门开了——

一只手搭在了我的肩膀上，我偏头一看，上面纹着指南针和玫瑰。“抱歉，这是我男友。”亚裔男人的口音和声音都性感得过分，我不自觉对上他的双眼，他正盯着我笑——仿佛我们真的是阔别许久的异地恋情侣。“所以，他今晚属于我。”亚裔男人看着我说，没等那个令人作呕的壮汉回答，就揽着我转身进了房间。

我脚边堆着行李，手足无措地立在门口。亚裔一进门就松开了我，“你好像遇到了点麻烦”，他一边说一边倒在床上，手里还夹着刚刚那支烟。我连忙用英语向他道谢，趁机提出自己的确需要帮助。男人听了，吸了一口烟，飞快且轻松地答应了，我被他的爽快感动得在心里痛哭流涕。他斜靠在床头，我这才得空仔细看他的脸。我向来肤浅，当眼前的亚裔笑着说他向来乐于助人时，我承认的确有被迷到。

两个身高都在一米八左右的大男人挤一张单人床的确有些吃力。我在心里默默道歉，尽量不着痕迹地往一侧挪，生怕碰到他。几个回合下来我睡意全无，脸侧传来亚裔男人（或许我可以称呼他为亚裔帅哥）平稳的呼吸声，我默认他睡着了，想要轻轻翻个身——一只手摸上了我的大腿。我顿时不敢动弹，那只手没有停下，一路向上摸到我的小腹，指尖有规律地画圈。凌晨两点依然清醒的大脑告诉我这是性暗示。我侧头意料之中看见男人黑夜里发光的双眼。

谁也没有说话，只是在黑夜里进行这场无言的性爱。单人床摇起来嘎吱作响，快要散架似的，他把我狠狠嵌入床垫，又狠狠拉进怀里。我借着月光看清他脖颈上虬扎的李子树，棘刺仿佛要划伤我的小臂。最后我大腿根被掰得生疼，两个人才一起交待在他手心里。

几个小时后我又在他的怀里醒来，他像是没睡，因为我一挪动自己的后脑勺他就开始用英文问早。我从他小腿下扯过一截被子来遮挡裆部，翻身下床在一堆衣物里翻找。“你接下来去哪里？”他没有穿衣服，瘦长的身材没有一丝多余的赘肉，侧着身子撑着头看我的模样活像油画里的男人。“旧金山。”我一边穿裤子一边随口答道。他吹了一声口哨，说他也是。然后就没有人再说话，像是在等待着什么。

我听到身后穿衣服的声音，下一秒他便又从后面拦住我的腰，要交换一个绵长黏腻的早安吻。“一起走吧。”他说。看见我惊慌的眼神，他又笑着补充：“免费的。”应该是早上的阳光太耀眼，他的笑容晃得我发昏，反应过来时就已经稀里糊涂地坐上了他的小破车——上车前我问过车的来历，他骄傲地拍拍掉漆的车屁股，张扬地说是非法手段。

我就这样和我的一夜情对象一起上路了。我有问过他为什么要帮我，他纹着玫瑰的手捏着方向盘，另一只手夹着烟。“哪来那么多为什么。”他说这句话时车正开在美国西部平坦宽阔的路上，我们可以短暂地交换一个吻。晚上我们就把车停在无人的路边，车后座堆着后备箱放不下的小件行李，我们只好在驾驶座和副驾驶座上做爱。先不说空间有多狭小——每次做完我的身上总有各种各样被硬物硌出的红印。更何况他的那辆车，老得掉牙，摇起来像是快要散架，我不得不腾出脑子为第二天的行驶安全操心。

直到一次他想要帮我做口活前，我脱口而出：“要不然我们把车后座拆了吧！”他埋在我的大腿间，掐着我的腿根说好，我下一秒又被带上情欲的高潮。第二天，我们收获了一辆改造过的车——后座被拆掉后和后备箱连通了，他想办法弄了张床垫来，白天放行李晚上睡觉（或者做点别的）。——值得一提的是，我终于知道他原来是个韩国人。因为他在拆座椅时骂了每个韩国人都会骂的脏话。我恍然大悟，看着他气急败坏的模样偷着乐。他反应过来自己刚刚说了什么，晃着扳手得意地炫耀他早就知道我是中国人，因为我独特（我知道他想说糟糕）的英文口音。

车上总是放着那首《California Dreaming》。天气好的时候，我们就把车窗都打开，他喜欢大笑着高声唱“All the leaves are brown”，我就跟着接“And the sky is grey”。车被他开的很快，莱托维尔的公路上除了我们就只有呼啦啦灌进来的风。看着他褪色的棕色发丝在风中跳舞、看着他露出的白色牙齿，我在这一刻变得和他一样疯狂。夜里他喜欢把车停在海边，打开后备箱我们就能面对着大海睡觉。夜谈时我们从不交换自己的经历，我心知肚明自己的口语水平，少说点总是好的。韩国人喜欢使劲掐住我的腰进入我，作为回报，我也喜欢使劲挠他后背。如果能听见一声吃痛的闷哼我就高兴，他会更加不满地钳紧我的腰。最后我裹着他的外套匆匆睡去，醒来看到他还坐着看着大海抽烟。我盯着他的背影哼了一声，打趣说快睡吧，不然算疲劳驾驶。

最后一晚我们在圣罗莎的海边度过。他用车里的灯照亮那张发黄的地图，告诉我明天下午就能到旧金山。我听不出他语气里的感情，哽着嗓子应了一声。我们平躺在床垫上，他顺着腰往上摸。没有人说话，我像之前每个夜晚一样默许他的一切。你接下来去哪里？我没有问出口。他感受到我的颤抖，双手捧住我的脸，在我耳边小心翼翼地喘气——“你不是从一开始就明白吗？”

我明白吗？我明白。

我闭着眼睛感受他的抚摸。这一路上，他喊我“嘿”、喊我“宝贝”、喊我“亲爱的”——“我叫马添彬。”我侧过脸，让眼泪濡湿一小块床垫。“李銑敞。”他埋在我的胸口，一滴泪水烙在我心脏位置。“我叫李銑敞。”

最后的夜晚，我们用几滴眼泪作别。

我们于第二天日落到达旧金山。他为了冲淡离别的气氛，问我要不要一起看个日落。下车前我抓住他的手腕，——“带我走。”我用中文说。他没有听懂，我笑着摇摇头。我看见坠落的太阳像融化的岩浆铺散在江面，心头有千万只蝴蝶飞过。我想回头喊他“李銑敞”，身后的车里却空无一人。那个开车不系安全带、性瘾和烟瘾一样大的韩国男人，像梦境一样烟消云散了。全世界只剩我一人，我蹲在车边，李子树在我心里扎了根。我早就明白的。

自始至终，我都没有说出那句我爱你。

我在稻草堆旁醒来，头痛欲裂，发现自己仍在那辆颠簸的小卡车上。车歪斜地停在了路边，我再次被丢在那家汽车旅馆前。老头下车，用带有口音的英语和我理论散落一地的稻草，我没有说话，将所有的钱给了他，背着包走向了旅馆。这时二楼的第四扇窗户打开了，窗框撕裂般的呻吟声刺激着我的耳膜——一个男人探出半个身子，点燃一支烟。

我看清了他半截手臂上的纹身。


End file.
